First Time I Met Her
by cutepinkcat
Summary: "Ah, hati-hati!" kata Ivan kepada gadis blonde itu. Gadis itu hening sejenak dan.. RnR please? Rating T buat adegan dewasa.


**First Time I Met Her**

by cutepinkcat

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**DO NOT LIKE? DO NOT READ!**

**-_-Ivan's POV-_-**

Kedua mata kecil Ivan kini mulai terbuka lebar. Diangkat kedua tangan dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya bersama Anita–Istrinya yang ia nikahi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kini wajahnya semakin cantik dan nmenawan, ditambah lagi seorang anak laki-laki yang manis dan tampan–seperti dirinya telah ia berikan melalui petaruhan nyawa. Rasa sayang Ivan kepada wanita itu semakin besar–semoga saja Anita juga begitu.

Terlalu banyak melamun, Anita menengok jam yang terletak dekat dengan vas bunga Freesia miliknya. Waktu memperlihatkan jam setengah tiga sore. Ya ampun! Seharusnya ia harus segera sampai di rumah kedua murid kecilnya–Cindy dan Lauren serta anak laki-laki manisnya–Adam.

"Adam, bersiap cepat! Ayah sudah siap, jika sudah, ayah tunggu di luar ya!" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum dengan menggunakan jas biru serta topi biru pemberian istrinya–Anita.

"Iya pa, aku mandi dulu," Kata Adam di dalam kamar mandi. Oh, sayang. Jangan buang-buang waktu.

Ivan yang sangat tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, ia langsung menuju ladang milik istri cantiknya–Anita. Ia tahu jika ia akan menggangu istrinya yang sedang sibuk memanen jagung yang telah ia rawat beberapa hari, namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan istrinya yang manis itu.

"Eh, sayang, mau pergi ya?" kata Anita tersenyum sambil memetik sebuah jagung manis–mungkin enak buat dipanggang dengan kecap manis dan juga dimakan ramai-ramai tengah malam.

"Iya _dear_, jangan lupa siapkan jagung bakar manisku ya, semanis kamu–" kata Ivan bergombal. Jangan tanya kenapa kini ia suka menggombal, ia mempelajari semua itu dari adiknya yang juga tukang gombal–Dirk, kini ia telah memiliki istri cantik berwarna _light blue_ bernama Antoinette. Mereka juga sudah memiliki anak yang bernama Jessie tiga tahun yang lalu. Anaknya lucu dan manis, namun sedikit egois dan tidak suka berbagi–mungkin ia tertular Antoinette.

"Anita... Aku..." Ivan merunduk, ia merindukan hal-hal ini sebelumnya–bahkan ia jarang melakukan ini kepada Anita walaupun ia adalah suaminya, bagaimana juga ia sibuk dengan murid dan Anita sibuk dengan bazaarnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menunda lagi untuk melakukan ciuman indahnya layaknya mereka berdua lakukan saat pernikahan–_French kiss_

Ivan memeriksa nafasnya, Ivan harus percaya diri. Kau harus bisa.

Ivan mendekati Anita dengan perlahan. Gerakan lembut bibir merahnya mendarat ke bibir manis Anita. Kepala Ivan sedikit menyamping agar hidungnya tidak menggangu ciuman sempurnanya. Ivan mengayunkan dengan sangat perlahan kepalanya dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Anita–tentu Anita tidak menolak, ia istrinya. Berulang-ulang ia lakukan dengan perlahan. Tak terasa tiga menit telah berlalu, walaupun Ivan tidak ingin melepaskannya, ia harus pergi sekarang. Tak mau murid-muridnya menunggu lama.

Sebelum ia menuju teras rumah, ia pertama-tama mengambil air di sumur untuk menghilangkan noda-noda lipstick yang berasal dari mulut Anita. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menghampiri Adam yang dari tadi menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Ayo, adam kita pergi." kata Ivan tersenyum kepada anaknya.

Ivan dan Adam menyelusuri jalan berliku-liku yang panjang. Seperti mengelilingi gunung. Sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan cara pintas, namun untuk anak seukuran Adam, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Walaupun ia adalah anak yang jenius bahkan sudah dapat mengikuti pelajaran yang Cindy dan Lauren pelajari. Semoga saja ia dapat menjadi penerus sang penemu teori relativitas yang menakjubkan–Einstein.

Kini ia telah turun dan sampai di alun-alun. Di sana ada pancuran yang amat indah dan beberapa bunga yang cantik. Ivan petik satu bunga daphne yang berwarna ungu untuk diberikan kepada istrinya nanti malam. Semoga saja ia suka dan semakin sayang pada dirinya.

Lupakan dengan bunga itu, bunga itu telah mendarat di kocek kecil baju Ivan. Alun-alun yang indah telah ia lewati. Kini dirinya dan anaknya telah sampai di rumah Cindy dan Lauren yang mungkin sudah menunggu lama akan kedatangannya.

** -_-Adam's POV-_-**

Kini Adam telah duduk manis dekat dengan kedua gadis kembar–Cindy dan Lauren yang berambut pink dan cantik. Mereka memang cantik, tapi bukan tipikal Adam. Mereka sudah berumur 12 tahun sedangkan Adam masih berumur 7 tahun. Namun tetap saja, soal kedewasaan serta kepintaraan, Adam menang jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, tiga minggu telah kita lalui untuk mempelajari aljabar dan penggunaannya. Saatnya kita ulangan. Apa ada pertanyaan?" kata Ivan, guru sekaligus ayah Adam.

"Kalau mendapat seratus, apa ada hadiahnya, Mr. Ivan?" Cindy bertanya. Huh, Cindy. Selalu saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tentu. Jika ada yang mendapat seratus, Mr. Ivan akan mengajak kalian pergi ke bazaar bersama dan mentraktir kalian di Zephy Bazaar Café." Jawab Ivan. Wah, kebetulan. Adam sudah lama untuk tidak berjalan-jalan di bazaar, ditraktir lagi. Akan Adam manfaatkan dengan baik kesempatan ini!

"Baiklah. Bapak bagikan soalnya ya..." Ivan perlahan membagikan kertas ulangannya. Jika di lihat-lihat, jumlah soal yang ada di ulangan itu berjumlah sepeluh soal dan bukanlah soal yang sulit jika ia belajar–Adam sih sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

Adam menggerakkan pena bulunya, ia celupkan ujung kecil pena bulunya kedalam tinta. Ia gerakkan pena bulunya dengan perlahan sambil memikirkan apa hasil dari soalnya.

"Hmm... Jika (2 + 5x)(4x – 2) bisa dijabarkan menjadi 2(4x – 2) + 5(4x – 2) maka hasilnya..." Adam memikir sedikit. Dalam waktu satu setengah menit, dan... GOTCHA! Ia mendapat jawabannya. Semoga saja apa yang ia jawab adalah jawaban yang tepat hingga ia dapat menilaikan yang _outstanding. _Semoga saja.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Cindy dan Lauren barusan saja selesai menyelesaikan tugas yang berisi sepuluh soal ini. Kalau Adam sih sudah selesai lima menit sebelumnya. Soal ini tidak begitu sulit dan dapat dengan mudah dicerna oleh Adam.

"Yap, bapak telah menghitung hasil kalian. Mari kita lihat hasilnya..."kata Ivan tersenyum senang. Tampaknya mereka semua mendapat nilai yang bagus dan memuaskan.

"Lauren! Nyaris satu lagi! Kamu mendapat nilai 92. Bonus dua point karena hanya sedikit saja yang salah." Kata Ivan tersenyum senang. "Cindy! Nilaimu sempurna! Selamat dan tunggu minggu depan. Kita akan berjalan-jalan di bazaar!" kata Ivan yang juga tak kalah senang. "Dan Adam... Nilaimu juga sempura! Sangat rinci dan menakjubkan! Anak seperti kamu seharusnya tidak bisa melakukan hal ini–" kata Ivan, ia sedikit terbatuk, "–tapi kamu hebat." Kata Ivan yang lebih senang lagi.

"Mr. Ivan, akhir-akhir ini ama kakak Anita romantis banget deh, boleh Cindy tahu bagaimana pertemuan pertama kakak dengan Anita sehingga kalian berdua bisa menjadi suami-istri yang baik?" kata Cindy penasaran. Aduuh... Cindy, bukanlah hal yang penting. Tapi baiklah, selagi masih banyak waktu sebelum waktu pulang, tak mengapa jika papanya untuk mendongeng sesaat. Mungkin akan menarik dan menyenangkan.

"Hmm... Baiklah... Begini ceritanya..." kata Ivan.

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

**-_-Ivan's POV-_-**

Musim semi. Musim yang hangat dengan banyak bunga bermekaran. Keindahan musim semi terlihat jelas pada musim semi kali ini. Bunga sakura bermekaran lebat di hutan, bunga moondrop yang cantik putih bersinar terlihat berkelompok di rerumputan yang lebat. Indah dan tenang. Jangkrik-jangkrik terlihat seakan bernyanyi. Kali ini, Ivan sedang berada di kincir angin yang dekat dengan Hotel Zephyr. Daerahnya sepoi dan enak untuk penelitian.

Saat ia memperhatikan beberapa kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sebuah bunga, tiba-tiba gadis blonde yang cantik melewati jembatan. Tiba-tiba ia hening sejenak, fokus kepada sungai biru jernih ini. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya ia angkat ke atas, dan perlahan ia menjatuhkan diri kedalam air. Ivan yang amat kaget langsung saja berlari menangkapnya. Alhasil, Ivan juga ikut-ikut terjatuh dan tenggelam. Untung saja Ivan bisa berenang, kalau tidak mungkin nyawa mereka berdua akan melayang dan tuhan akan menjemput.

Ivan segera mengayunkan tangannya sambil membawa gadis itu. Gadis yang bodoh atau polos? Ia mengayunkan tangannya hingga sampai ke jembatan terdekat, tempat gadis itu melompat.

Beberapa detik, gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Karena takut ia akan mati, Ivan langsung saja memberikan nafas buatan kepada gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ivan memberikan nafasnya dari mulut ke mulut agar gadis itu masih bisa bertahan. Semoga saja ia dapat bertahan dan tidak membuat Ivan semakin cemas lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya sang gadis ini pun sadar dari pingsannya. Tak pecuma bila Ivan member nafas buatannya kepada gadis itu.

"Hmm... Aku di mana? S-Siapa kamu?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Ivan. Kenapa kamu tadi menjatuhkan diri ke sungai itu? Saya menjadi amat cemas dan segera menceburkan diri untuk menyelamatkan anda.." kata Ivan memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah... Aku Anita. Terima kasih ata bantuanmu! Aku tadi merasa sedikit pusing dan tidak sengaja terjatuh. Mungkin untuk membalas budi atas kebaikanmu, aku akan membuatkanmu jagung bakar manis. Kebetulan aku membeli jagung di bazaar minggu lalu. Oh ya, aku petani baru kota ini. Aku baru saja datang dua minggu yang lalu." Gadis itu berbalik memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Anita. Ah, terima kasih. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan bersama?" Ivan tersenyum kecil. Well, pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

**-_-Adam's POV-_-**

"Dan sejak itu, aku semakin suka jagung bakar manis." kata Ivan mendongeng. Cerita yang manis. Apakah itu sebuah karangan ayah saja atau itu adalah kenyataan? Ah, tidak penting. Yang penting ayah mau bercerita dan menghabiskan waktu yang percuma ini.

**SELESAI**

Ah... Selesai juga, setelah wb yang panjang akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan chall How I Met Your Mother. Awalnya saya tidak menduga bahwa saya bisa menulis saat ini walaupun saya sedang terkena WB.

Maaf juga masih banyak kekurangan, saya lagi dalam masa belajar, jika ada yang anda mau kritik tentang fanfic ini silahkan saja. Tapi jangan flame seenaknya karena hargailah karya ini. Ini adalah imajinasi saya dan tidak patut jika anda mengflame seenaknya.

Oh ya, soal rated. French Kiss kayaknya rated 13 ya? Saya lihat di beberapa film yang mengandung French kiss, rata-rata ratednya T. Jadi saya masukkan rated T aja ya? Hehe, itu Cuma opiniku kok :)

**Review please?**


End file.
